pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gliscor
|} |height-ftin=6'07" |height-m=2.0 |weight-lbs=93.7 |weight-kg=42.5 |abilityn=d |ability1=Hyper Cutter |ability2=Sand Veil |abilityd=Poison Heal |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=2 |evde=2 |expyield=179 |oldexp=192 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=Purple |catchrate=30 |body=09 |pokefordex=gliscor |generation=4 |friendship=70 }} Gliscor (Japanese: グライオン Glion) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up at night while holding a . Biology Gliscor is a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Its legs have two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail has two barbs, giving its tail the resemblance of a vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and are completely detached from its black wings, and each are ended with large pincers. Its ears have discernible, red, chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. It has six visible fangs in its mouth, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities. As shown in Riding the Winds of Change!, Gliscor, along with its unevolved form , can emit a sort of sound wave in order to detect obstacles and fly around them, similar to . Its legs appear to be not suitable for walking, so it can only perform short hops when on the ground. Gliscor hangs upside down while sleeping, much like other bat-like Pokémon, and it is nocturnal. It is capable of soundless flight; however, its wings cannot be flapped to the same extent that other Pokémon's wings can. Like and , Gliscor uses winds and updrafts to glide from place to place. When there is no wind, Gliscor climbs to the top of tall trees using its sharp raptorial claws and then glides from place to place. This practice is similar to flying squirrels. It is extremely rare, but sometimes it is found in thick pine forests and swamps. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Gliscor 's evolved into a in Fighting Fear With Fear! using 's to save Ash from falling into a canyon. Ash left Gliscor with McCann in Mastering Current Events! so it could train and grow stronger. Gliscor later returned in Working on a Right Move! to help Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Other Paul caught a Gliscor in Riding the Winds of Change!. It went up against in Chim-Charred! where it won with a . It made a cameo and final appearance in Aiding The Enemy!. Another Gliscor appeared in An Elite Coverup! under the ownership of Bertha. Minor appearances A Gliscor was used by Theodore in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Gliscor appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. Pokédex entries . It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga battled a wild Gliscor on his way to Iron Island. Like Bruno's , it proved to be a tough opponent to beat with its , , and moves, but was eventually beaten by Tru's . In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Gliscor appears in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger under control of Kincaid. It plays the same role it does in the game. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga owns a Gliscor in Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} and ( )}} , , and ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Oil Field Hideout (during mission)}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Layuda Island, Sky Fortress, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX34}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=472 |name2=Gliscor |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Gliscor is lighter than its , weighing in at only 93.7 lbs. (42.5 kg), while Gligar is 142.9 lbs. (64.8 kg). This is despite nearly doubling in size during evolution, from 3'07" (1.1 m) to 6'07" (2.0 m). * Gliscor, along with , , and , are the only that explicitly required the use of a Generation III game in order to be available until the release of . In this case, are only available through dual-slot mode with . * Gliscor and Gligar can learn six , more than any other Pokémon. Origin It shares physical traits with s, s and s (which share traits with s). It is likely based on the . Name origin Gliscor and Glion are a combination of ''glide and scorpion. In other languages |es=Gliscor|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Skorgro|demeaning=From and |it=Gliscor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=글라이온 Glion|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=天蠍王 / 天蝎王 Tiānxiēwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sky scorpion king" |ru=Глискор Gliskor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Gliscor External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Skorgro fr:Scorvol it:Gliscor ja:グライオン pl:Gliscor zh:天蝎王